


The Unknown Child

by Trishhplover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Language, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad!Remus, F/M, Goldern trio, M/M, Marauders, Mature because..., Mother!Tonks, Original Character(s), Remadora, Some Fluff, Some angst, Talk of Suicide, Time Travel, jily, some violence, talk of death, wolfstar eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishhplover/pseuds/Trishhplover
Summary: Bellami had seen the scruffy yet tamed curly raven haired man known as Sirius Black several time at head quarters. She even exchanged words and teased with him, seeing as they got along particularly well. She often thought how funny it was that they seemed so similar, from their hair to the way they liked their eggs. No one liked them scrabbled with everything on them. She silently questioned why Remus always had a nervous or sad look on his face when seeing their interactions. It made her wonder, did he know something she did not? When in fact he did....there was a lot she didn’t know about...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a OC AU story that will be diving into the realm of time travel and relationships that aren’t in the Harry Potter universe. I will try and keep as much canon as I can but I hope you enjoy!!

_ **June 1996** _

It was a dark foggy night yet again, but the four story upraise was an all to familiar place. It may be dark and hidden from view of muggles but it has been home for the past year. 

A figure amerges from the opposite side of the street heading to the door, shaken and breathing heavy, clad in dark clothing and hunched moving quickly across.

Before the figure can make it up the steps to the house the front door flys open. There stands a very disheveled angry looking Remus Lupin startling what seemed like an intruder.

“WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN!” Remus starts down the stairs, “BED EMPTY, NO NOTE, AND YOU JUST...GONE! You could have been hurt!!” Remus yells now in the others personal space.

“Rem calm down I’m fine I made it back in one piece, did I not??” Bellami responds with an arched eyebrow and smug smirk she picked up from Tonks after removing her hood. 

Remus sighs heavily looking back at Tonks who has the same smirk and is leaning against the door frame.

“A little help would be nice” he says to Tonks before turning back to the 14 year old; pinching the bridge of his noise, eyes closed sighing heavily. 

Once open Bellami can see the worry and sadness that still remained in ‘uncle’ Remus’s eyes and feels instant guilt for being the one to put it there.

Before she can speak he does, “Bel you can’t do things like you did before” he puts his hand on her shoulder, “we are fighting a war and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Bellami rolls her eye and pushes his hand off saying, “says the man who didn’t want to teach me anything besides the curriculum. Rem I’m not the kid I once was, I appreciate the concern though.”

  
Bellami presses pass Remus shrugging off her coat, Tonks gives her shoulder a squeeze before turning her attention back to Lupin.

Remus sighs again shaking his head looking down and makes his way back up the stairs to Tonks while saying, “this girl is going to make me go bald before I’m 40 with how much worrying I do.” 

“Well you already got some grays, what’s a receding hair line going to do” Tonks teases plucking at his messy curls. Remus rolls his eyes but smirks at her then gets serious again while watching Bellami, at the kitchen table, talk to a motherly Mrs. Weasley who was hugging her side.

“I just worry about her” Remus says as a whisper but Tonks can hear it and grabs his chin making him look at her. 

“And there is nothing wrong with that my love, she knows you love her that’s why you worry like your mother” she laughs pecking him on the lips sinking into him a little more.

Their moment is rudely interrupted by a musky smelling Moody rushing pass them saying, "Enough! Where is she!” Remus grabs Alastor’s arm to stop him and points with his head to the kitchen, “She is fine.” 

“Not when I’m done with her...**BELLAMI**!”

“Alastor, no that isn’t necessary!” 

“Isn’t necessary!!! You had us looking all over bloody London for that girl, come to found out she was at the bloody Library down the road!” By this time Bellami was in the hallway, arms crossed over her chest looking slightly embarrassed at how loud Moody was being. 

Remus looking at her almost fondly after figuring out where she had been until Moody grabbed her arm.

“Now listen here, next time a patronus is sent for you, you better respond girl. You hear me!” Bellami yanks her arm out of Moody’s grasp and looks at him like she could eat his head off but all she responds with is a low “yes sir” and quickly walk past him saying to Remus <strike>“I can’t believe you had everyone looking for me”</strike> before ascending the stairs to her room.

Everyone could hear when the bedroom door slammed shut. Moody now directs his anger to Remus, "You need to get her under control Lupin! We can't be out looking for her every time she comes home late." Remus nods putting a hand on Moody's shoulder.

"Thank you for looking, I do appreciate it Moody and I know you worry too. It's okay, you can admit it." 

Moody just straightens up and coughs looking at everyone's face now fixed on him with smirks and say "Yeah, well we have business to attend to. Let's go!"

Remus and Tonks exchange even wider smiles knowning everyone has become fond of Bellami's presents and follow Moody through the door into the living room. Remus glances back up the stair once more before closing the door behind him.

~

Bellami flops down on the bed smiling slightly at the thought that Remus worries so much. 'He doesn't need to' she thinks to herself 'I can take care of myself'. 

Her confidence falters because she knows all she has now is Remus and Tonks and she doesn't want anything to happen to them. She is so grateful to them in her life.

Her mind starts to drift at the first couple of times she meet Remus and how kind he was to her but also how sad he looked. They never talk about those times though, well more like Remus doesn't. 

Every time Bellami brings them up he changes the subject or asks to not talk about it. After he took her in she stopped asking all together knowing he would probably never tell her. A knock at the door brings her out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

The door opens with a creek and standing in the door scruffy looking Sirius Black. Bellami props up on her elbows raising an eyebrow at him. 

"You know you gave Remus a right good scare there. You know you should obey the rules sometimes" he says entering the room with a wink. Bel rolls into stomach as Sirius makes his way to the other side of the room to sit in the chair that resided there.

"Yeah, I know and I feel bad, but he worries to much. I know it's because he loves me but rule breaking is in my blood. And also that's rich coming from you; since you both use to be 'the Marauders' after all" she says laughing a little. "Use to be?" He questions with a raised eyebrow, "Honey, I'm the one and only."

She laughs some more watching Sirius's attention turn to the door and she raises her head to do the same. 

Remus entered the room, plopping down on the bed beside her saying, "Yeah, you wish old man. James had you beat by a mile." He kisses Bellami's forehead and side hugs her in the fatherly way she has become accustom to.

Bel laughs at Sirius's face of exaggerated shook, mouth agap. "No I was so much cooling them him, dont even!" She laughs again saying, "I really wish I could have met him, James Potter. All the stories you tell me that have him in it are my favorites. He sounds like a person I want to be best friends with." She didn't realize what she had said until seeing how Sirius's experssion changed.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and Remus tight smiled at her then glances at Sirius.

Sirius's teary eyes meet Remus's and he laughs "No, no its okay, he really was an amazing friend, father, and brother. I think he would have liked you very much."

Bellami smiles weakly attention turning to Remus "So, are you here to yell at me?" He frowns shaking his head no, "Don't pay any mind to Moody, he was worried just as much as I was." 

"Oh I know, he sent two patronuses himself along with the one you sent" she replies laughing.

"Bel why didn't you answer then?" Remus questions. Bellami just raises an eyebrow at him, "Maybe because someone hasn't taught me yet, professor" she mocks. Remus flushes with embarrassment as Sirius tries to hide his laughter behind his hand.

**"LUPIN!! NYMPHADORA!! BLACK!!!"** They hear Moody loud boasting voice yell from downstairs, startling them all.

"Man, he is subtle isn't he" Tonks says from the doorway the three of them are now looking at. 

"Lets go boys" Tonks says walking over to Bellami kissing her forehead in the same manner Remus had done earlier.

"I'm glad you are safe Bel, love you" was all she said. As the adults go to exit the room Bellami speaks up "oh wait, what is the mission? Can I come?" In unison they all turn and say no, even Sirius which instantly worries her. 

Sirius normally tries to convince the others to let her go. Her stomach aches at the thought of a mission that even Sirius wouldn't want her there for.

She runs to her window to watch them apparate, silently hoping they will return safetly. Bellami starts thinking back to the day 'uncle' Remus saved her and she can't help but let a tear fall for her actual aunt. That night still haunts her dreams. It's a scary thought to think it has already been three years.


	2. Chapter Two

_ **February 1994** _

The warmth of the fire Bellami was next to calms her while she reads material meant for third years. "Bel you want some pumpkin bread?"

Her aunt Cora called from the kitchen. "Coming!" she yells rushing in, nearly knocking her aunt over in the processes.

"Oh sorry!" She says apologetic. Cora just giggles at her shaking her head.

"Don’t read and run Missy" Cora says putting the fresh roll down on the table. "I realize now why you were sorting into Ravenclaw instead of Hufflepuff like your mother, eat up!" Cora teases.

Bellami doesn't need to be told twice, she cuts her and her aunt a piece while Cora brings over the milk. "You are just like your mother, she loved fresh pumpkin bread too, she would...."

She trails off watching Bellami dip her dessert into her milk before popping it in her mouth. Bellami stops chewing half way realizing her aunt stopped talking. "Just that" Cora finishes with a laugh.

"Tell me more about her please!" Bellami pleads with aunt, wanting to know all about her mother. Bellami only knew of mother from the stories her aunt would tell her.

Bellami's mother died before she was even one, all Bel knew was that she died standing up for a 'good cause'. Her aunt would never tell her any more then that.

"Bel I have already told you a story today" Cora whines teasingly to her niece. "But..." Bel is cut short by the doorbell.

Bellami looks at her aunt not thinking they were excepting visitors. A look of worry and fear hitting Cora's features only for a second.

She moves to the door while Bellami stays in the kitchen. Only once Cora reaches the door and visibility relaxes does Bellami realized she was holding her breath sensing the worry seeping off her aunt.

'Why?' She wondered but was soon pulled from her thoughts when her aunt spoke.

"Maybe you can get our guest to tell you some stories" Cora says opening the door to a waiting Remus Lupin. "Remus!" Bellami runs and jumps at him.

"Hey beautiful, how have you been!" He asks her hugging her tight. "I'm fantastic now that you are here and can tell me stories!"

"Stories?" Remus questions looking at Cora. "She has been asking me for more stories of Celeste again" Cora responds to the questioning look with a smirk.

"Ooohh" was all Remus could reply before being dragged by the arm to the kitchen to join in on the pumpkin bread eating.

"Okay alright" Remus says to the 12 year who had been nagging him for stories the whole time they ate and got settled next to the fire with hot chocolate. "Has your aunt ever told you the story about who you are named after?"

"Named after?? Noooo!" Bellami looks surprised at her aunt but her aunt looks just as confused as her.

"She was named after someone, Remus? Celeste always told me that she just picked it because she liked it." 

"Well yes, I remember her saying that to me too when she found out she was pregnant but she liked it so much because one of her very good friends from Hogwarts was named Bellami." Remus states starting the story by telling them how the two were inseparable in school.

"Pretty much whenever you saw one the other wasn't very far behind. You actually look a lot like her now that I think about it, Bel" Remus chuckled thinking back.

"Were you friends with Bellami too?" Bel asked curious, Aunt Cora leaning in just as curious to learn something she didn't know about her baby sister.

"Yeah I was but..." was all Remus could get out before Bellami hit him with "Do you still know her? Does she still live around here? I would love to meet her!" 

"Wooh, wooh Bel I dont know, I only knew her for two years Bel, after we graduated we didn't stay in contact. I am not sure she still lives around here."

Remus thinks for a little bit, "Me and her were friends but after Hogwarts she kind of just disappeared. I don’t even remember your mom mentioning her after school again either. Plus, most of my memories are filled with Marauder shenanigans, me and my friends kind of did a lot. We were the trouble makers" Remus said looking down rubbing the back on his neck with a guilty smile.

"Oh I know all about the trouble you got into, Lupin. The Weasley twins don't shut up about 'the greatest pranksters whoever lived" Bel mocks the stance the Weasleys always did when talking about them. It was like they were worshipping.

Their laughter was interrupted by the doorbell again, Cora and Remus exchanged looks. "Were you expecting anyone else?" The room thick with worry again.

Everyone is still on edge, even months after his escaped the Ministry is still questioning anyone who could possibly have connections to him.

There is rumor that they have resorted to more barbaric methods to get any information on the whereabouts of the known murderer Sirius Black. There first visit was scaring enough Bellami recalls. 

"No, but to be honest I wasn't expecting you either" they chuckle "I will get it, you two keep talking, maybe if you are sweet to Uncle Remus and ask super nice he will get you some more pumpkin bread." Cora smiles nodding to Remus to distract Bellami.

Remus nods leading Bel into the kitchen again for more bread and milk.

Remus tries to multitask with keeping Bellami calm and trying to sneak a peak at the front door. Remus can hear Cora's heartbeat start to race. 

He can hear the voices of two men and Cora at the front door and senses the uneasness in Cora's voice. He can't contain his emotions from showing on his face any longer.

"What is wrong Rem?" Bellami asks getting up, Remus walks over to her and hushes her and hides behind the door.

"Why would I know know anymore then what I have already told you about Sirius Black? I didn't know the man plus hasn't it been months since he escaped?" He could hear Cora say but that also meant so could Bellami.

"Didn't your late sister know him and go to school with him?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, but again that doesn't mean I know the man. I have already told you I know nothing of or about him."

"The reason we ask again Ms. Clarke is because well frankly, we do not believe you. For example, why have you not invited us in, its very rude not too." The other said his tone dark and raspy compared to the other gentleman. 

"Or not sharing on our first visit that your late sister, Celeste was it, had relations with Mr. Black?"

"To be honest sirs, I didn't think that was important information because like you just pointed out she is dead, has been for eleven years. They only had ‘relations’,as you put it, for not even a year in school. And as for the reason for not inviting you <strike>kind</strike> gentleman in is because I was just getting ready for bed" Cora says kind of shortly with a tweak of sass and anger. 

Remus also wondered if another reason was because he was there. Cora and him had become close over the years because of Bellami.

Remus had vowed to Celeste that he would take care of Bellami if anything was to every happen to her. He wanted to keep that vow, he <strike>**had**</strike><strike></strike><strike></strike> to keep that vow.

This being so Cora knew of his 'furry little problem' and also she knew he liked to lay as low as possible when it came to the Ministry's concern.

Remus did not know who was at the door but he could only guess it was them if they were asking about Sirius Black and Cora wanted them gone. 

Remus was looking for a way to exit the house if need be when he was pulled back to the conversation being held at the front of the house. "What does my niece have to with this?!?" Cora’s voice raised a little.

By this time Remus had located the back door and had picked Bellami up ready to make a run for it.

The only problem with was it was in alignment was the front doors visible too. 

"Like I just said Ms. Clarke we believe your sister had relations with known murderer Sirius Black and we intend to take her in."

"What! Why!" Remus could hear a struggle start to break out at the front door and one of them entering the home. He had no time to think he needed to get Bellami somewhere safe.

He could hear Cora's protest as he started towards the back door,"She has nothing to do with this!" The response to her protest was "doesnt matter, we will try anything at this point to find him!" 

Bellami had stayed quite and still through this whole incounter, frozen not knowing what to do. She feared for what would happen to her aunt but couldn't find a voice to express it.

She guessed that was a good thing with they way Remus was reacting with picking her up and looking for a quick exit.

The next moment passed in slow motion for Bellami as she could only watching in horror over Remus's shoulder. All she heard was the deafening scream of her name exiting her aunts mouth and the flash of green light while Remus ran quickly out the back door and into the woods the backed up to the home. 

Remus didn't stop running not even for a quick breath. He keep running and running and running for fear that if he stopped they would know and be able to find them. He didn't stop till he was in front for the all to familiar home of Nymphadora Tonks.

~

Bellami jolted up in bed gasping for breath and tears in her eye. Looking around at the room seeing the familiar features of Grimmauld Place.

As if summanded by Bellami's distress Remus opens the door looking calm and trying to be quite at first but after seeing the tears rushes in pulling her into a hug. 

"What's wrong Bel? What happened darling?" Remus looks her in the eye needing to know why she was crying. "Rem...." Bellami trailed off finding comfort in the calming embrace. 

"Bel you are worrying me" Remus confesses. "I'm sorry Rem, just the nightmare again." 

A sad 'Oh' is all Remus can say holding Bellami closer to him. Bellami starts to drift back to sleep in Remus's arms finding peace once more.

"Hey Rem could you sing to me like you use to?" Bellami asks wanting a happy memory to distract her mind. 

Remus just grins leaning back getting comfortable. He began to hum the Carpenters and slowly sing "Why do birds suddenly appear every time you are near? Just like me, they long to be close to you." 

Bellami smirks at the familiar tone knowing that it is actually Remus and Tonk's song but loving it none the less. Before she knows it she is asleep once again.

Once Remus realizes that Bellami has drifted off again he removes himself from the room and back to his own. He starts thinking back to the night in question but lets it leave his mind as her replays that nights mission. It was dangerous one, more them usual.

"Hey..." Remus was pulled from his thoughts by Tonks walking into the room. "How was she?" She asked knowing that he checked in Bel. "Another nightmare unforunately" He relays

"Dose she gets them while she is at school?" Tonks questions. "I'm not sure, she has never told me if she does" Remus replies truthfully

"I'm sure it fine then, time for bed" Tonks says sleep covering her voice. "Wait are you okay? You took a pretty bad hit during this mission?" 

"Yes, I'm fine. Already got checked out just a couple bumps and bruises. Nothing major" Tonks says shrugging slipping into bed. Remus watches her slip into sleep as well. Before he could do so himself his last thought was, 'I do hope it really is okay.’


	3. Chapter Three

**September 1996**

  
The whistle blew signaling there was ten minutes left to board. The normal bustle and excitement is almost nonexistent.

Bellami scanned the platform for anything but worry and concern and found none. The threat of Voldemort’s return still fresh in people’s minds.

Her eyes land on Seamus Finnigan who normally is joking around and yelling is now whispering to his concerned looking mother looking as though he is reassuring her. 

There is a tap on Bellami’s shoulder from Tonks and she turns to face them with her signature side smirk.

“So all your stuff is loaded” Tonks says hugging her side. “It’s going to be weird without you there Rem” Bellami says looking up to meet Remus’s tired gaze.

”Yeah...unfortunately the Order needs me this year” he smirks but it was weak.

Bellami knows that isn’t the only reason but it will be hard without him. Remus has been at the school for two years and Bellami had gotten use to being able to walk to his office whenever, have lunch with him on occasion, and even get into some mischief with him.  
  
Bellami even helping Remus on occasion during full moons. He wouldn’t let her be there while it happened, but after she was she could stop whatever blooding she could and help him to the hospital wing.

“I’m going to miss you...” Bellami said sadly hugging Remus quick before tears had time to form.

Pulling away she just smirked a weak smile, “keep everyone is line Rem, especially Sir...”

Bellami cuts herself off forgetting for a second the events of the summer. She just whisper a ‘sorry.’ Remus only falters a little bit but then smiles weakly back. ‘He is bottling it up again’ she thinks to herself but knows she has done the same.

Remus took Sirius’s death hard, harder then she thought he would. He didn’t eat for days. Tonk’s even said it was getting bad even for him.

Bellami turns and starts to walk to the student car but rotates once and whistling at Remus, “you know you can be sad Rem. It is not a crime for the big bad dad to be sad. I miss him too.” Remus only smirks once again but this one makes it up a little more.

She winks and turns once again lacing her thumbs into the shoulder straps of her backpack pulling it close. 

Sighing deep she puts one foot on the step. Looking back for only a second to meet the eyes and wave at the only family she has left in the world. ‘What she wouldn’t do for them’ she thought.

~

Tonks turns to Remus while he watches the train disappear from the station. He eyes not meeting hers, “You haven’t told her yet...” was all that was said. Remus looks at the ground shaking his head no, hands in his pockets.

"Why haven't you told her yet Rem? The Vow is broken; the scars have already started to fade" Tonks said rubbing his arm. 

Remus mets Tonks gaze with watery eyes, "I didn't have the strength. She is just like him. I...I...I don't want to hurt her more."

"She has had so much hurt in her life. How am I supposed to tell her she has been living in the same house as her father for almost three years now but neither of them knew and I wasn’t aloud to tell her" Rem said the saddness growing.

"Remus you made an unbreakable vow to Celeste when things were very unstable. You couldn't have told Bellami even if you wanted to. As for Sirius I'm not sure I would have even told him. He wasn't stable after Azkaban; he was really fucked up. Remus you did what you thought was right and I don’t think anyone would have done anything different if they were in your shoes. Hell I know I wouldn’t have." 

"She deserves happiness, Dora. She needs to know..." Remus said looking away nodding, "I will tell her. She deserved to know who her father was." Remus looks into the distrance where the train disappeared filled with emotions. 

Tonks rubs his arm starting to walking away but whisper before she does, “you know you did a damn good job with her...you should be proud, my love.”

She walks away understanding Remus needed some time. Remus stayed there until he was one of the last people on the platform sitting on a bench looking out.

"Remus..." he heard a familiar voice say; he looked up to meet eyes with Lily Potter, she smiled sweetly at him. 

"Lily??" Remus studdered, he knew this wasn’t real and this happened on occasion but never had it been Lily, ‘Why Lily of all people brain’ he asked himself.

“Because I am the only they thought could get through to you” she smirks answering his unspoken question.

"Remus, you can't feel bad for things unspoken now. I know you wish things would of happened differently but you shouldn't regret how they turned out. You got Bellami out of it all and if anyone can help her through this its you, Remus Lupin." 

All Remus could do was stare at her; he didn't realize he was crying until the breeze touched his check sending a chill down his spine. He whipped his eyes quickly looking back not wanting Lily to disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere for right now" she says reading his mind again, well being in his mind actually.

"Why Lils?" Remus said shaking his head. She raised an eyebrow at him, "You know why Remus, don't act like you don't. Celeste turned to you becasue she knew you would help her. She knew your connection with Sirius."

"It was so hard some times, the similarities were unreal. All I wanted to do was hate him” he said looking down. "I know, but could you really? You did good with her Remus; you and Tonks both. And you know she won't stay upset with for long, if at all. She has so much of you in her too." 

Lily spoke again on unspoken worries Remus now had; telling Bellami the whole story will be hard.

Telling her the story about her mother unexpectally getting pregnant with her after a really drunken one night stand with Sirius Black while he and Remus were having a 'hard time' and Sirius was convinced that Remus was a spy for the dark side.

"Ooohh spicy" Lily said jokingly "Sirius was always the touchy drunk" she says trying to lighten the mood.

Seeing that she was unsuccessful Lily ‘nudges’ Remus, the ghost of the familiar touch gave him goosebumps. "Stop worrying Rem, now go! Tonks deserves some Remus time." Remus watches her smile fade and he can’t help but smile too.

He whispers "Thanks Lils" before walking away.

~

On the train Bellami managed to find an empty car and she took the advantage of being alone.

She looked up from her sketchbook to look out the window, thinking back to the events for the past few months.

Sirius, Voldemort, the Order, everything and everyone that is now permanently changed from it.  
  
A cough drew her from her thoughts, she turned her head, eyes landing on the face of Harry Potter.

”Hey, Harry...” she said weakly before noticing Harry’s attention was solely on her sketchbook.

She looked down at it taking in the rough sketch of Sirius she had done. “I wanted to get down his features before they left me.”

Her thumb traces along the jaw line tilting her head. She laughs weakly saying “he would have hated this if he knew I drew him. He never liked pictures of himself.”

She turns her attention back to Harry who was staring at her with glossy eyes.

She sad smirked and patted the seat next to her gesturing for him to sit down.

Harry just shakes his head no and says low “why did you get to know him and I didn’t.” Harry walks away before Bellami can respond.

Bellami has already felt that guilt, she had already thought the same thing, had already cried so much for Harry.

She knew that feelings Harry held because she too held them once before. When she heard stories of her mother, she too thought why couldn’t she have known her too.

Bellami sighs returning to her sketching and occasional staring out the window.

She sat the majority of the remaining time by herself with a occasional person popping in.

She was starring out the window again when Luna Lovergood pulled her from her thoughts once more.

”Hey Bellami, we arrived” she look Bellami over with worry in her eyes but doesn’t press further.

Bellami just stands think ‘what a year this will be’ and gets off to start her fifth and potentially most lonely year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note to make on the whole Unbreakable Vow being broken. The vow was made with exceptions, one being if Sirius dies. There for Remus not longer remaining under the vow. Also with that in mind I thought it would be cool to have the scars fade and not be as permanent. Just wanted to clarify!

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback I would love to hear what you guys think of it!!  
Hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
